danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
אתרוגי קלבריה
thumb|ימין|250px|אתרוגי קלבריה - צילם:Yankelowitz המקור:[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diamante_citron הויקיפדיה האנגלית] 300px|thumb|ימין|נוף קלבריה The Diamante citron (Citrus medica cv. Diamante − Hebrew: אתרוג קלבריה‎ or גינובה) is a variety of citron named after the city of Diamante which is its most known cultivation point. Diamante is located in the province of Cosenza, Calabria, on the south-western coast of Italy. This is why this variety is sometimes called the "Calabria Esrog", the Hebrew name for the citron. However, by most religious Jews it is called Yanova Esrog, because in the past, they use to buy the citrons from Genoa, which is in northern Italy and much closer to the Jewish centers in Europe * המקור:הויקיפדיה האנגלית ראו גם את אתר הגידול:Santa Maria del Cedro סיכום ממכון התורה והארץ thumb|ימין|צילום ממוזיאון האתרוג בעיר האיטלקית מתוך אתר "מכון תורה והארץ" אתרוגי קלבריה הינם אתרוגים שגדלו במחוז קלבריה שבדרום מזרח איטליה. הרב קצנלבוגן בתשובה שבשו"ת הרמ"א הזכיר את מחוז "פולייא". שהוא "אפוליא" שבדרום איטליה. לדבריו אתרוגים אלו לא מגיעים לפולין, אך כן מגיעים למקומו. והסתפקו בכוונתו של הרב קצנלבוגן אודות אתרוגים אלו96, האם האתרוגים ממחוז פוליא הינם כשרים97 או ספק מורכבים98. הלקט יושר99 כתב בשם רבו בעל תרומת הדשן: "שחביב עליו אתרוג הבא מפול שיש לו טעם וריח יותר מאתרוג מראום". וכפי הנראה מדבר על אתרוגים אלו100. יש שזיהו אתרוגים אלו כאתרוגי קלבריה משום שבאותה תקופה כלל מחוז אפוליא את קלאבריא101, אך יש שדחו זיהוי זה וסברו שהאתרוגים המוזכרים כאן אינם אתרוגי קלאבריה102. אתרוגים מקלבריא מוזכרים במפורש לראשונה בשנת תר"ו, ושכינו אותם בשם "יאנוע" בגלל שהגיעו דרך יאנוע103, ושהם אינם מורכבים, וכן מוזכר הלאה במשך השנים אתרוגים אלו כאתרוגים שאינם מורכבים104. מכיוון שאתרוגים אלו כונו בשם "אתרוגי יאנוע", יש שחיברו בין יאנוע לקלבריה105, אף שלעיל הובא מהזרע אמת שהיו אתרוגים שגדלו גם בינאוע עצמה, נראה שדברי הפוסקים המאוחרים אודות אתרוגי יאנוע מדברים על אתרוגי קלבריא, ומסתבר שזן האתרוגים של יאנוע ושל קלבריה היה שווה106. יש שפקפקו באתרוגי יאנוע עצמם וסמכו רק על אתרוגי קלבריה שדרך יאנוע107. אתרוגי יאנוע (שכפי הנראה הכוונה לקלבריה) הוזכרו על ידי הפוסקים כאתרוגים כשרים ולא מורכבים, ורבים נהגו ליטול אתרוגים אלו108. אתרוגים אלו היו פחות יפים מאשר אתרוגים אחרים (בייחוד קורפו)109 ובדרך כלל לא היה להם פיטמים110. אמנם היו שפקפקו גם בכשרות אתרוגים אלו משום שלא היה אפשר לבדוק שאין הם מורכבים111. ויש שכתבו שכל האתרוגים שגדלים באיטליה בדורות המאוחרים הם חשש מורכבים112. בתקופות מאוחרות יותר התחילו להרכיב אתרוגים גם בקלבריא וכיום יש חששות גדולים באתרוגים אלו113. משנת תש"י והלאה שהתעוררו ספיקות אודות אתרוגים אלו, והתברר שהתחילו להרכיב אתרוגים אלו במקום גידולם, התחיל להיות פיקוח על אתרוגים אלו שלא מרכיבים אותם, ולקחו משם אתרוגים ושתלו בכפר חב"ד114. חסידי חב"ד לוקחים דווקא אתרוגי קלבריא115. למה דווקא אתרוגי קלבריה? חסידי חב”ד מקפידים לברך על אתרוג שהגיע מאיטליה דווקא. לא רבים יודעים את הרקע והמקור למנהג זה. הרבה פחות עוד מכירים את מסכת התלאות והייסורים שעברו על ענף האתרוגים באיטליה, ועל אלה ש”היגרו” לאחר מכן לכפר חב”ד ● זהו סיפורם המופלא והמרתק של אתרוגי קלבריה שהרבי מלך המשיח עקב אחריהם, והתעניין בכל פרט ופרט בנטיעתם, גידולם וטיפוחם באיטליה ובמקביל באדמת כפר חב”ד. בהזדמנות זו מובאת גם סקירה על משלוחי האתרוגים שהגיעו מדי שנה לרבי ● סקירה ממצה ומקיפה אודות פרשת אתרוגי קלבריה ● לקריאה קצת רקע את הכתבה ראוי לפתוח דווקא בסקירה הלכתית והיסטורית של אתרוגי קלבריה (או: אתרוגי יאנווע), ולאחר מכן בסיפורם הארוך והמרתק. אדמו”ר הזקן פוסק בשולחנו כי “אתרוג המורכב, דהיינו שהרכיבו ענף מאילן אחר לתוך אילן האתרוג וגדל מהן מין הדומה לאתרוג - פסול! שזה אינו אתרוג כלל, אלא הוא בריה בפני עצמה..” (חלק ד’ סימן תרמ”ח סעיף ל”א). האתרוג שייך למשפחת ההדרים בצורתו ובסוגו. אך בשונה משאר ההדרים, הוא גדל על העץ במשך כל ימות השנה ולא רק בעונה מסוימת. על כן נאמר בתורה ‘פרי עץ הדר’ - והגמרא דורשת “שדר באילנו משנה לשנה”. שוני נוסף מאפיין את האתרוג לעומת שאר ההדרים, והוא - חולשתו ועדינותו הרבה. עץ האתרוג הינו עץ קטן וחלש שרגיש מאוד לפגעי מזג האוויר כגון סופות ברד, רוחות, או לחילופין שמש יוקדת. עקב רגישותו הרבה גם תוקפות אותו מחלות רבות, כך ששיעור ‘חייו’ של עץ אתרוג ממוצע, הוא חמש שנים בלבד. אם נוריד מכך את שנות הערלה ועוד שנה של נטע רבעי, יוצא שמעץ אתרוג אין כמעט תפוקה במשך ימי חייו! מכאן לבעיה נוספת, והיא בעיית ההרכבה. נושא ההרכבה מפותח מאוד במשפחת ההדרים. מידי כמה שנים אנו מתבשרים על פרי חדש המוצע בשוק. פירות אלו לא “נפלו מן השמים”, אלא באו לעולם על ידי הרכבה משותפת של שני סוגי אילנות. מכיון שעץ האתרוג הוא חלש ורפה, רבים ממגדלי האתרוגים מרכיבים אותו עם עץ הלימון, וכך מקבל האתרוג את חוסנו וחוזקו של הלימון, וחוסך ממגדליו את הבעיות הנובעות מגידול האתרוג ה’אורגינלי’. מובן שאתרוג כזה לא ראוי לקיום מצווה. מכאן באה חשיבותם הגדולה של אתרוגי קלבריה שלהם מסורת שהנם בלתי מורכבים. בקלבריה גדלו במשך שנים מטעים ענקיים בצורה חופשית - ללא טיפוח וטיפול אדם כך שהיה ברור כי אתרוגים אלו הנם בלתי מורכבים. גם שו”ת חתם סופר המובא בספר המנהגים מעיד על תכונה זו: “דינו של אתרוג כדין עוף טהור שאינו נאכל אלא במסורת. ע”כ אותם הבאים מיאנאווע שמסורת בידינו מאבות אבותינו ורבותינו חכמי הצרפתים אשר מעולם יושבי מדינת אשכנז יוצאים ידי חובתם באתרוגים הבאים מירנאווע הן הנה הכשרים ואין צריך שום סימן”. מעלה נוספת של אתרוגי קלבריה הוא ייחוסם. הרבי מלך המשיח מביא באיגרת קודש, כי מה שנאמר ‘משמני הארץ יהיה מושבך’ (ברכה שנתן יצחק לעשיו) - זו איטליא של יוון. אמר אדמו”ר הזקן: כי כשאמר הקב”ה למשה רבנו ‘ולקחתם לכם פרי עץ הדר וגו’’ - הושיבו שלוחים על ענן, ושלחום להביא אתרוגים מקלבריה. על כן נהגו חסידי חב”ד לדורותיהם להדר ולברך על אתרוג קלברי, כפי המובא בספר המנהגים: קבלה בידינו מאדמו”ר הזקן - בעל התניא והשו”ע - להדר אחר אתרוגי קאלאברי-יאנאווע מטעם הידוע לו. במשך הדורות השתדלו נשיאי חב”ד - גם בשעות מלחמה ומצוקה - להשיג אתרוג מקלבריה לחג הסוכות. עדות לכך אנו מוצאים גם במכתב הרבי: “מנהג חסידי חב”ד לקחת ד’ מינים את האתרוגים הגדלים בדרום איטליא ונקראים בשם ‘קאלאבער’ ע”ש מקום גידולם, או בשם ‘יאנובער’ ע”ש העיר שמשם היו שולחים אותם מלפנים. בשנים האחרונות היו קונים אותם אצל האחים קרעה בגינוא, ועל אתרוג כזה היה מברך כ”ק מו”ח אדמו”ר זצוקלל”ה נבג”מ זי”ע הכ”מ”. החסיד הנודע הרב ישראל ג’ייקובסון היה סוחר אתרוגים, והוא היה זה שזכה להביא מידי שנה את האתרוג לרבי. ר’ ישראל היה מביא את האתרוגים מאיטליא. הנוהג היה שהיו מציעים בפני הרבי מספר אתרוגים, והרבי בוחר מביניהם את אתרוגו. כידוע, מנהגו של הרבי לקחת ‘גידול’ כזה של אתרוג שבתחתיתו הוא צר, וככל שעולה הוא מתרחב. בהקשר לכך היתה שגורה אמרה בפי החסיד הרב אליהו ריבקין ע”ה - אחד מבעלי הפרדסים בכפר חב”ד: בשו”ע נכתב שיש לקחת אתרוג שצורת גידולו היא כמגדל. הכל מבינים בפשטות שמגדל הינו רחב למטה וצר למעלה. אך לא זהו הפשט הנכון, אלא הכוונה ‘מגדל’ היא כמגדל שמירה המוצב במחנות צבא. מגדל כזה בנוי כעמוד ועליו מבנה קטן המיועד לחיילים המאיישים אותו, כך שצורתו היא שהוא צר למטה ורחב למעלה - בדיוק כפי האתרוג שהרבי לוקח - זהו ה’כמגדל’ האמיתי...” בעיות שתעוררו לפתע בראשית שנות היודי”ם התעוררו מספר סימני שאלה בקשר לכשרותם של אתרוגי קלבריה. הסימנים לכך היו בעקבות צורתם החיצונית של האתרוגים. עד אז נראו האתרוגים כחושים ודלים. והנה לפתע החלו להגיע מאיטליה אתרוגים בריאים וגדולים - כיאה לפירות מטופחים היטב. התופעה הדליקה ‘נורות אדומות’ אצל מספר אנשים, ואלה מיהרו לכתוב על כך לרבי. עדות ראשונה לחששות אלו נמצאת במכתב מחורף שנת תשי”ג אותו שולח הרבי במענה לשאלת הרב מרדכי הכהן פערלוב ע”ה שהיה באותם השנים רב הקהילה במילאנו איטליה: “מאשר הנני קבלת מכתבו מי”ד שבט וכן הקודם לו... ובמה ששואל חוו”ד... בענין החקירה אודות אתרוגי קאלאבריא הנה באמת אין דעתי נוחה ממה שעוררו אצלו ספיקות בזה, אבל כיוון שכבר נעשה הדבר, הרי נכונה הצעתו שיסע לשם כדי לברר המצב על אתר...” (חלק ז’ עמ’ קס). מכתב נוסף שלח רבו של כפר חב”ד הרב שניאור זלמן גרליק ע”ה. במכתבו לרבי כתב הרב גרליק כי האתרוגים המגיעים מקאלאבריא יותר מידי יפים - מעבר למה שהיו בשנים הקודמות, ואולי יש מקום לבדוק האם יש שם עניין של הרכבה. בעקבות מכתב זה הורה הרבי לר’ ישראל ג’ייקובסון - שהיה לו יד ורגל בענייני האתרוגים באיטליא - לנסוע למקום על מנת לבדוק ביסודיות את החששות שהועלו. מצוייד בהוראות והנחיות הרבי כיצד לפעול יצא ר’ ישראל לאיטליה. בהגיעו, חקר ודרש אחר דרכי הגידול, ביקר במטעים ואסף כל פיסת מידע שתסייע בבדיקה. מסקנותיו של ר’ ישראל אכן אימתו את החששות! מטעים רבים באיטליה החלו לגדל את פרדסיהם בשיטת ההרכבה, ומכאן ולהבא יש להיזהר ולבדוק אחר כל משלוח אתרוגים מקלבריה. ר’ ישראל דיווח על ממצאיו לרבי. בעקבות זאת הורה הרבי כי מעתה ואילך ניתן לקחת רק ממטעים שהנם תחת השגחת שני רבנים תושבי המקום. נוסף לכך - בשעת הקטיף - צריכים להיות נוכחים שני עדים על כל עץ - שיאשרו שאתרוגים אלו נקטפו מעץ ללא חשש הרכבה. אורח מ’כפר חסידים’ בכפר חב”ד בסביבות שנת תשט”ו היה כפר חב”ד עדיין ישוב טרי וחדש. תושביו היו יהודים חסידיים שהגיעו מרוסיה ועיקר פרנסתם הייתה מעבודה חקלאית. באחד הימים הופיע בכפר יהודי מכפר חסידים. הוא ידע כי כפר חב”ד הינו ישוב דתי-חסידי, ועל כן טרח ובא לכפר כשבאמתחתו מספר שתילי אתרוגים רכים. הוא עבר בכפר, כשהוא מציע לתושבים לקנות ממנו את השתילים על מנת לנוטעם ולגדל מהם עצי אתרוגים. מספר תושבים קיבלו את עצתו וקנו ממנו שתילים. ביניהם היו ר’ אליהו ריבקין ע”ה ור’ לייב פרמן ע”ה. היהודי מכפר חסידים עזר לטעת את האתרוגים, נידב מספר עצות, והלך לדרכו. כך קמו פרדסי האתרוגים הראשונים בכפר חב”ד. אז, לא היו אלו פרדסים ממש אלא רק מספר עצים בודדים שעמדו בחצר הבית. הרבי מורה על העברת השתילים לארץ ישראל במקביל לאותה תקופה, התגלה עניין ההרכבה של אתרוגי קלבריה. תמונת המצב בעקבות זאת הייתה עגומה עד מאוד: עניין ההרכבה יתפוס בוודאי תאוצה, ויותר ויותר בעלי מטעים יעברו לשיטת גידול זו, מה שיחסל סופית את אפשרות הלקיחה מקלבריה שמעלותיה הוסברו לעיל. רצונו הק’ של הרבי היה לא רק למנוע הבאת אתרוגים מורכבים מקלבריה, אלא אף להגדיל ולהרחיב את מטעי האתרוגים הכשרים בהיקף ניכר על מנת להגדיל את סיכויי ההישרדות של אתרוגים ממין זה. ההצעה שהועלתה אז בפני כ”ק אדמו”ר שליט”א הייתה להעביר שתילי אתרוגים מקלבריה לארץ ישראל על מנת לנוטעם שם ולפתח מטע גדול מזן אתרוגי קלבריה. באותם ימים הדבר לא היה פשוט כלל ועיקר. מלבד הנסיעה לאיטליה, הבירורים אודות כשרות האתרוגים ובחירת השתילים המתאימים עם כל הבעיות ההלכתיות והלוגיסטיות הקשורות בכך, עיכבה בעיה נוספת וכמעט בלתי ניתנת לפתרון או עקיפה - משרד החקלאות הישראלי. כבכל מדינה מתוקנת, מתנגד משרד החקלאות לייבוא מוצרים חקלאיים מחו”ל. הן כהגנה על חקלאי הארץ מפני הוזלת מחירים משמעותית, והן מפני מחלות וגידולים בעייתים העלולים להתאקלם בארץ ולעשות שמות ב’אחיהם’ הישראליים. על כן משרד החקלאות לא התיר ייבוא של כל תוצרת חקלאית שהיא מחו”ל. מה עושים אם כן? באותם הימים גר בארץ סוחר אתרוגים גדול בשם הרב דב לודמיר ע”ה. הוא היה אחד מגדולי הסוחרים בענף האתרוגים והיה לו ידע מקיף בתחום. חתנו של הרב לודמיר היה הרב נחמן אלבוים ע”ה שכנראה היה זה שהעלה את ההצעה בפני הרבי. ר’ נחמן סמך מן הסתם על ניסיון חותנו בעניין, וכנראה שגם לו אישית הייתה ידיעה רחבה בעניין. על כן הציע הרב אלבוים בפני הרבי כי הוא יתמסר לעניין העברת האתרוגים לארץ. הרבי הסכים להצעה, ור’ נחמן יצא לאיטליה על מנת להתחיל במלאכה. מרגע זה ואילך התנהל כל העניין תחת פיקוח ודאגה אישית של הרבי. מפליא לראות באגרות הקודש איך הרבי יורד עד לפרטים הטכניים הקטנים ביותר, וזאת על מנת להביא להצלחתו של המבצע. את השמחה והנחת הרוח שהיו לרבי לאחר הצלחת הענין, אפשר להיווכח כפי שיובא לקמן. כאמור, באותה עת התגורר במילאנו הרב מרדכי פערלוב ע”ה. הרבי הורה לר’ נחמן אלבוים להפגש עם ר’ מרדכי, כדי שכל עניין העברת השתילים יהיה תחת פיקוחו כרב נותן הכשר. במקביל, שלח הרבי מכתב - ביום כ”ו מר חשוון תשט”ו - לרב פערלוב, ובו תקציר העניין והדרכות ראשונות בדבר הצעדים הנדרשים: ימים אלו נסע מכאן הרה”ח וכו’ מוהר”ר נחמן שי’ אלבוים, חתנו של הסוחר אתרוגים הידוע מוה”ר דוב לודמיר שי’, ובידו הצעה לקחת גרעינים וגם שתילים ויחורים של אילני אתרוג קלברה ולנטעם באה”ק ת”ו בכפר חב”ד. ולדעתי נכון הדבר, כי אף שיש מקום לומר שהדיוק דאתרוגי קלברה בין אנ”ש, ומקורם מאדמו”ר הזקן - הוא לא רק מחשש מורכבים... אלא עוד זאת שרוצים שיהיו ממשמני הארץ, אשר מבואר במד”ר אשר משמני הארץ זו איטליא של יון, שהוא חצי האי קלברה... בכ”ז אף שלא תהי’ מעלה האחרונה באתרוגי קלברה הגדלים באה”ק ת”ו, עכ”פ תהי’ מעלה דחזקת אי מורכבים... בהמשך כותב הרבי מה מטרתו של מכתב זה, הרבי מבקש מהרב פערלוב שיפקח על לקיחת האתרוגים: דיברתי עמו שיתקשר עם כת”ר באופן שכת”ר יוכל לתת לו מכתב עדות ומעין הכשר על הגרעינים יחורים ושתילים שיקח אתו... מעניין לציין, כי הרבי הורה לרב פערלוב לשמש כמתווך בין בעלי הפרדסים לר’ נחמן אלבוים. והוא - כמתווך - יבחר את הפרדסים הכשרים. בהגיע ר’ נחמן לאיטליא נפגש עם הרב פערלוב, כהוראת הרבי, ויחד יצאו לסייר בין המטעים, לחקור ולדרוש אחר בעלי הפרדסים על מנת למצוא את החלקות המובחרות והבטוחות מפני הרכבה ומהן לקחת את השתילים. במשך תקופה ארוכה זו של בירורים אודות החלקה המתאימה, התקיימה חליפת מכתבים ערה בין הרבי לרב פערלוב, בהן לובנו שאלות שצצו תוך כדי עבודה. השאלה ראשונה שהועלתה היתה מאיזה אזור עדיף לקחת את השתילים. על כך כותב הרבי באגרת מא’ טבת - חודשיים לאחר האיגרת הראשונה: הנה מה שכתבתי אודות אתרוגי קלברה, הרי ידוע שההידור בזה הוא מה שעוד מימי בעלי התוספות לקחו אתרוגים משם... ולכן צריך להשתדל לקחת השתילים ויחורים מאותו המחוז, ומה טוב מאותה השדה משם לוקחים האתרוגים כל השנים, ומה טוב שיהי’ לא מפרדס היינון חלקה הנמצאת בטפול בני אדם אלא ביער. ובודאי יש למצוא שטחים כאלו. בהמשך האיגרת מתייחס הרבי לעניין הערלה: מ”ש אודות הענין דערלה, הנה להר”ן שי’ אלבוים והעיקר לחותנו הר”ד לודמיר שי’ ישנו נסיון (פררקטיק) בזה, כפי שאומרים. ובמילא יוכל להודע אצלם הפרטים באיזה אופן יש לקחת האילן עם הסלע ובאופן שיהי’ בטוח שזהו מספיק. נראה, שעבודת הבירור לא הייתה פשוטה ונמשכה על פני זמן ארוך. מתוכן האגרות שלפנינו נראה גם שרצונו הק’ של הרבי לקחת אתרוגים מחלקת יער אשר לא טופלה בידי אדם - לא באה לידי ביצוע, ולבסוף הוחלט על לקיחת האתרוגים ממטע רגיל. משהוחלט על כך צצו ועלו ספיקות חדשים בנוגע לבירור כשרותם של המטעים המיועדים. על כך כותב הרבי לר’ פערלוב כחצי שנה לאחר מכן בתחילת חודש סיוון מכתב ארוך ומפורט, ובו דרכי הבירור המומלצות: במענה על מכתבו ממוצאי חג השבועות - ובהנוגע להאתרוגים, הנה צריך הי’ - מבלי לעשות רעש בזה - לנסוע איש מתאים למקום הפרדס, ושיהי’ גם כן אחד היודע בשפת המדינה, וידבר עם בעל הפרדס באופן דמסיח לפי תומו - בהנוגע לאופן גידולם של האילנות וכו’. ומה טוב לדבר עד”ז גם עם אנשים צדדיים הדרים במקום ההוא שאינם נוגעים כלל בדבר, אבל בטח, כדרך שכנים, יודעים אופן הטפול בהפרדסים. ובמילא יש מקום לומר שיבררו פרט הנ”ל. נוסף על זה כדאי לקחת שלשה אתרוגים מאילנות שונים שבפרדס ולבודקם בהתאם להסימנים המובאים באחרונים... כיוון שאין טעם לומר שרק פרדס זה הוא בלתי מורכב, ובודאי ישנם עוד מקומות כאלו, הנה כדאי הי’ שיבדקו גם במקומות עוד, ויבררו כהנ”ל... לאחר עבודה מאומצת בבירור כשרותם של השתילים, אופן העברתם ועקירתם מן הקרקע וכו’, נותרה עוד השאלה מה כדאי לקחת - האם שתילי אתרוגים או גרעיני אתרוגים? גם לשאלה זו מתייחס הרבי בפלפול הלכתי מעמיק בדבר הסיכונים ההלכתיים שבדבר, ומורה לקחת גם גרעיני אתרוגים. כאן ניתן לראות את הדאגה הפרטית ממש ותשומת הלב שהקדיש הרבי לעניין עד לפרטים קטנים כאלו. במקביל, הפעיל ר’ נחמן את חותנו, הרב דוב לודמיר, וביחד בדקו את האפשרויות להעברת השתילים לארץ. הם הפעילו לחץ וקשרים, ובע”ה מאמציהם נשאו פרי, וממשרד החקלאות הגיע האישור המיוחל להעברת השתילים. בסביבות קיץ תשט”ז הסתיים בהצלחה מבצע העברת השתילים, הרב אלבוים הגיע ארצה ובאמתחתו כמאה שתילים זעירים ורכים. לשתילים צורף מכתב מהרב פערלוב בו הוא מעיד כי נסע בעצמו ליערות על מנת להביא שתילים אלו, וכי כשרותם אינה מוטלת בספק. את השתילים נטעו תחילה במשתלה בפתח תקווה על מנת שיקלטו בארץ, במעמד מרגש בו נכחו גם שני רבנים מחשובי רבני אנ”ש בעת ההיא - הרה”ג ר’ שניאור זלמן גרליק ע”ה, רבו של כפר חב”ד, הרה”ג ר’ דוד חנזין ע”ה, והרה”ח ר’ אברהם פאריז ע”ה. הרב אלבוים בישר בשמחה לרבי על סיומו המוצלח של המבצע, ועל נטיעת השתילים בפתח תקווה. ביום ט”ז אייר תשט”ז כותב לו הרבי מכתב בו הרבי מודה על הבשורה הטובה, ויחד עם זאת מבקש להעביר את השתילים מפתח תקווה לכפר חב”ד כי ‘שם צוה ה’ את הברכה עד העולם’: במענה על מכתבו ממוצש”ק, הנה ת”ח על הבשו”ט מאשר הביא שתילים וגרעינים וכו’ לאה”ק ת”ו, ובמ”ש שסידרו הדברים בפתח תקווה נא להתענין עוד בזה, אפשר עכ”פ חלק יש לסדר בכפר חב”ד כי שם צוה ה’ את הברכה עד העולם, והרי ישנם כמה פרדסים שם, וע”פ השמועה מצליחים, שזהו מוכיח שהאדמה מתאימה לענין זה. כשבוע לאחר מכן שולח הרבי מכתב לרב פערלוב. במכתב זה מודיע לו הרבי שכבר ניטעו השתילים בא”י, הרבי מבקש במכתב זה גם לקבל פרטים באיזה אופן בדיוק שלחו את השתילים לארץ. בעקבות הוראתו של הרבי להעביר את השתילים לכפר חב”ד, החל הרב אלבוים לחפש בכפר חב”ד שטחי גידול מתאימים לשתילים שהביא. הוא מצא את ר’ אברהם שמואל גרליק ע”ה שהסכים להקצות בשטחו מקום לנטיעת השתילים. ר’ נחמן ור’ אברהם שמואל חתמו על חוזה שותפות לגידול ומכירה משותפים, והשתילים הועברו לכפר חב”ד וניטעו שם בשמחה רבה. כך הוקם פרדס האתרוגים השני בכפר חב”ד. ייחודו של פרדס זה היה בכך שאתרוגיו היו מזן קלבריה. אמנם אין להם את מעלת ‘משמני הארץ יהיה מושבך’, אך לפחות אלה הם בחזקת בלתי מורכבים, כפי שמסביר הרבי באחד המכתבים לעיל. מעתה, יוכלו חסידי חב”ד לקנות אתרוג מהודר במקום בטוח, בשעה שהמצב באיטליא הלך והתערפל. ראשיתך מצער מגדלי האתרוגים בכפר חב”ד עברו נסיונות ומשברים קשים מאוד בדרך ליצירת פרדסים גדולים הנותנים פרנסה לבעליהם. כאמור, האתרוג הינו פרי הדר, אך דרך הגידול שלו שונה בתכלית מגידלוי ‘אחיו’ ההדרים משום השימוש הפוטנציאלי בו - כחלק מארבעת המינים. ההבדל הראשון נעוץ בתאריך ההבשלה של האתרוגים. האתרוגים גדלים על העץ כל ימות השנה. ההבשלה הראשונה הרלוונטית לחג הסוכות מסתיימת בסביבות חודש תמוז, אז מבשילים אתרוגים בגידול כמו שהרבי לוקח. ההבשלה השניה אמורה להיות - ככל פרי הדר - באמצע החורף לאחר חג הסוכות. בשונה מגידולי הדרים אחרים, לתאריך ההבשלה של האתרוג פן משמעותי, כיוון שאתרוג הגדל אחר הסוכות - אין בו כל צורך! ניתן אמנם לשמור - באמצעים כימקליים - את האתרוגים משנה לשנה, שאלה זו הועלתה פעם בפני רב כפר חב”ד. אך הרב פסק שכיוון שבשו”ע נפסק ש’אתרוג היבש פסול’ ואיזהו אתרוג היבש!? מביא השו”ע דוגמא - כגון אתרוג משנה שעברה. אע”פ שכיום אפשר לשמור אתרוגים משנה שעברה בצורה שישמרו על טריותם - כיוון ‘דנפק מפומיה דרב’ - אין לעשות זאת. על כן חייבים מגדלי האתרוגים ‘להילחם’ באמצעים טכניים בצורת הגידול הטבעית של הפרי, ולהקדים את הבשלתו לפני סוכות. הבעיה המרכזית השניה נעוצה בהסתכלות על הפרי: בכל פירות ההדר, עיקר תשומת לבו של המגדל נתונים למשקלו של הפרי, מתיקותו וגודלו. מראהו החיצוני כמעט ואינו מעניין את המגדל. לעומת זאת בגידול אתרוגים - דינו של האתרוג ‘נחרץ’ ע”פ מראהו החיצוני בלבד. האתרוג כידוע רגיש מאוד לפגיעות חצוניות הרבה יותר מפירות הדר אחרים. לפיכך מחייבת צורת הטיפול באתרוג תשומת לב אישית (שלא כמו בגידולי ההדר בהם הכל מטופל במכונות בכמויות ענק). מגדלי האתרוגים מגדלים למעשה כל אתרוג כאילו היה ‘בן יחיד’. הם מגינים עליו מפני השמש, מרפדים אותו - אם יש צורך - כדי שלא יקבל שריטות מענפים סמוכים. קושרים אותו, וקוצצים ענפים וקוצים פוטנציאלים היכולים לפצוע את האתרוג. הבעיה השלישית נעוצה בכמות הקניה של האתרוג: משפחה גדולה - צורכת כמות גדולה יותר של מזון, וממילא קונה כמות גדולה יותר של פירות וירקות. כשמוזלים מחירי הפירות - אנשים קונים יותר. במסחר האתרוגים לעומת זאת, נתונים אלו אינם משנים כלל את תצרוכתו. משפחה גדולה או קטנה, צורכת אתרוג אחד בלבד. על כן חייבים מגדלי האתרוגים להערך לקראת החגים ולגדל כמות מדוייקת כדי שלא ישאר להם עודפים. אתרוג שלא נקנה - כל העמל והיזע שהושקעו בו יהיו לשווא. מובן, שעם בעיות כאלו ונוספות, דרכם של מגדלי האתרוגים היתה קשה מאוד. יש לקחת בחשבון שמגדלי האתרוגים הבינו אמנם בגידולי הדרים רגילים, אבל לא היתה להם הדרכה וידע ספציפיים לגידול אתרוגים. במשרד החקלאות ישנה מחלקה לטיפול בהדרים, ובתחום טיפולה נמצא גם גידול האתרוג - אך זו כמובן אינו עונה על הדרישות המיוחדות לאתרוג. המגדלים למדו את מלאכת גידול האתרוגים יחד עם גדילת פרדסם, וכך נאלצו להתמודד עם בעיות יומיומיות קשות ולא מוכרות. קרן האור היחידה שדרבנה אותם להמשיך בדרכם הייתה - העידוד הבלתי פוסק מהרבי, שבמשך כל השנים המריץ והנחה להמשיך ולהמשיך להגדיל ולהרחיב מבלי להסתכל על הקשיים והמגבלות. בשנת תשכ”ג נסע ר’ אליהו ריבקין לרבי. בבואו ביקש מהרבי את אתרוגו, על מנת לנוטעו בארץ. הרבי אכן נענה לבקשתו, וביחידות נתן לו את האתרוג שהשתמש בו במשך חג הסוכות. הרבי אמר לו כי ייסע לארץ ישראל ויגדל מאתרוג זה פרדס אתרוגים. הרב ריבקין ע”ה נסע לארץ ישראל מיד לאחר חג הסוכות, ובבואו ארצה הזמין שני עדים - הרב מרדכי שמואל אשכנזי והרב משה סלונים ע”ה, ובמעמד שניהם חתך את האתרוג לארבעה ושתלו בקרקע הפרדס. מאתרוג זה צמחו ארבעה עצים. את שאר העצים ייבש, ומאז האתרוגים בפרדסו הנם מגזע אתרוג קלבריה עליו בירך הרבי. בשנת תשכ”ו עזב ר’ נחמן אלבוים את השותפות עם הרב גרליק. מעתה ואילך הוטלה כל המלאכה על שכמו של ר’ שמואל אברהם גרליק, וזו הייתה קשה מנשוא. ר’ שמואל אברהם לא ראה ברכה בעמלו, ומקץ שלוש שנים בשנת תש”ל ביקש מבנו - שבאותה עת התכונן לנסיעה לרבי - שיגיש את מכתבו לרבי בשעת יחידות. במכתב זה גולל הרב גרליק את כל סיפור הפרדס, הבעיות הקיומיות שנתקל בהן מידי יום, ואת החלטתו–בקשתו לעזוב את הענין... הוא אכן הגיש את המכתב לרבי ביחידות. הרבי קרא את המכתב, ופנה לרב גרליק ואמר: “לפלא הקס”ד, הלא יבוא זמן ועם ישראל יצטרכו אנקומען צו איירע אתרוגים את האתרוגים שלכם, מצד הקשיים שבגידול אתרוגים שבאיטליא. ולכן אדרבא ואדרבא, להגדיל עד כמה שאפשר. “און דאס וואס איר שרייבט שיש בזה קשיים - אז צריך לפנות למכון לחקר חקלאות, ביי אייך איז דאך דא רזר מכון, און איר זאלט קומען צו זיי מיט ר לשון של אין ברירה - זיי מוזן געפינען רן עצה און ר פתרון צו דעם גידול האתרוגים בארץ ישראל, וייל אידן מוזן בענטשען אויף אתרוגים ווי דער אלטער רבי פסק’נט אין שו”ע...” ומה שאתם כותבים שיש בזה קשיים - צריך לפנות למכון לחקר חקלאות - אצלכם יש כזה מכון - ואתם צריכים לבוא אליהם בלשון של אין ברירה - הם חייבים למצוא עצה ופתרון לגידול האתרוגים בארץ ישראל, היות שיהודים מוכרחים לברך על אתרוגים כפי שאדה”ז פוסק בשו”ע.... מובן מאליו שלאחר תשובה כזו - כל המחשבות אודות עזיבה נעלמו, ומעתה ואילך נותרה רק המחשבה היאך ניתן לגדול ולהתפתח. הרבי המשיך לעודד ולעזור. הרבי אף הדריך לגבי דרכי טיפול נאותים וקישר עם אנשים מתאימים שיוכלו לעזור. באחת הפעמים התבטא הרבי: “הלא יש יהודי בארץ ישראל, קוראים לו ר’ בערל לודמיר, והוא ממוחה גדול לגידול אתרוגים, והוא קצת קרוב שלי. אויב איר וועט זיך צו אים ווענדען און אים בעטן און בשמי ער זאל אייך העלפען - וועט ער דאס זיכער טאן ובאם תפנו אליו ותבקשו אותו ובשמי שיעזור לכם - בודאי יעשה זאת“. בפעם אחרת התבטא הרבי בפליאה לגבי דיווח על כשל בגידול האתרוגים: “פלא שיש לכם בעיות בגידול האתרוגים, ווי אויף וויפיל איך וויס, איז אייערע הערד, זייער מתאים צו גידול אתרוגים עד כמה שידוע לי, האדמה שלכם מתאימה מאוד לגידול אתרוגים“. מעניין לציין כי השטח בו מגדלים את האתרוגים, הינו שטח מתאים ביותר מבחינת סוג האדמה, ומסביב לחלקה זו, האדמה כבר כבדה ואינה מתאימה לגידול מעין זה!... במשך כל השנים ניסו השותפים גורליק-נפרסטק לבקש שוב ושוב מהרבי את אתרוגו על מנת לנוטעו ולגדל ממנו פרדס, אך לא זכו למענה מהרבי. בשנת תנש”א נסע הרב משה נפרסטק לרבי, הוא הכניס לרבי מכתב בו כתב שכיוון שהשנה היא שנת ‘אראנו נפלאות’ וישנו השנה ‘שטורעם’ מיוחד בנושא זה של נפלאות, ועל כן, באם אפשר לקבל את האתרוג של הרבי על מנת לזכות ממנו את אנ”ש. הרב נפרסטק לא זכה גם הפעם למענה, ואחר חג הסוכות חזר לארץ. ימים ספורים לאחר מכן, קיבל טלפון מהמזכירות בשעה 00:2 בלילה. על הקו היה המזכיר הריל”ג שבישר לרב נפרסטק כי יצאה תשובה מהרבי לתת להם את שני האתרוגים שהרבי השתמש בהם בחג השתא... כיום רובו ככולו של פרדסם הוא מגזע אתרוג שבירך עליו הרבי. ה’שוב’ - נתינת האתרוג לרבי אין ספק, כי הרגע המרטיט והמרגש מידי שנה בפרדסים היה רגע בחירת האתרוג המובחר שבשדה ושליחתו לרבי, מעין ‘ביכורים’ שבימי המקדש. הרב אליהו ריבקין שלח לרבי אתרוג מידי שנה עוד משנת תשי”ט. הרבי אז הגיב שלאתרוג זה כל הסימנים של אתרוג בלתי מורכב. בכל שנה מונתה משלחת מכובדת שנסעה להגיש לרבי את האתרוגים. וועד כפר חב”ד היה קונה אתרוג מכל פרדס, ובנוסף לכך כל פרדס היה שולח את אתרוגו המובחר לרבי. את האתרוגים שהוועד קנה היו מניחים בקופסאות עשויות עץ אותן ייצרה הנגריה בבית הספר למלאכה. הקופסאות החדשות יוצרו כל שנה בעיצוב שונה ומחודש מהשנים הקודמות. הרב שמעון בקרמן, שכיהן שנים רבות כחבר וועד הכפר, זכה במשך כמה שנים להגיש את האתרוג לרבי. בפעם הראשונה שהצטרף למשלחת היה בשנת תשכ”ו, ומשנת תשל”ו ואילך הגיש את האתרוג לרבי כל שנה. הוא מספר: “כל שנה בערב חג הסוכות, הרבי חילק ד’ מינים לכל הנציגים שהגיעו מהעולם. ר’ מענדל פוטרפס קיבל עבור רוסיא, ר’ בנימין גורודצקי עבור צרפת, ועוד. לכפר חב”ד הייתה התייחסות מיוחדת שהתבטאה בכך שהרבי נתן ארבעה מינים לרב הכפר, לוועד הרוחני ולוועד הגשמי של הכפר. “הטכס היה נערך בחדרו הק’ של הרבי, ומשנת תשל”ט ואילך בגן עדן התחתון; הרבי עמד עם רשימה מפורטת של המועמדים והזמינם לבחור לעצמם ארבעת המינים. כל אחד שנכנס הרבי שאל לשמו, ובדק אם הוא נמצא ברשימה. היה זה מעמד מיוחד, נורא הוד. הרבי עמד והסתכל על כל אחד שבחר ד’ מינים. מובן שידענו כי הרבי בעצמו כבר עבר על כל אחד מהמינים המוצגים על השולחן, ועל כן לא התמהמנו ומיהרנו ליטול ולצאת. “ביציאה הרבי היה שואל האם לקחו יותר משלש הדסים, ובאם לא לקחו, הרבי היה מחזיר את אותו אדם כדי שיקח יותר משלשה הדסים. לאחר מכן הרבי בירך כל אחד “תמשיכו את כל ההמשכות”. מעניין לציין שבשנתו האחרונה עבר ר’ זושא הפרטיזן אצל הרבי, והרבי ‘התעלם’ ממנו ולא בירך אותו בברכה זו. הוא אכן נפטר בעיצומו של חג הסוכות... “מיד לאחר מעמד זה, היינו חברי הוועד נכנסים להגיש לרבי את האתרוגים. בשנה הראשונה או השניה שהבאתי את האתרוגים, אמר לי הרבי כי “צריך לתת ביד”. היו גם שנים שהרבי שאל שאלות שונות לגבי האתרוגים. מאיזה פרדס כל אתרוג, ועוד שאלות מסוג זה. הפרדסנים מעידים, שמספר פעמים הגיע אליהם מברק או טלפון מהמזכירות בשם הרבי, שהרבי שואל האם האתרוגים מעושרים אם לאו. מאז הקפידו הפרדסנים להצמיד פתק על הקופסאות ולכתוב כי הם מעושרים. “לאחר הגשת האתרוגים (שניים של הוועד ושניים של הפרדסנים), הרבי היה מעניק ברכה. המעמד בכללותו היה מרטיט ומרגש מאוד. עמדנו כל חברי המשלחת מול הרבי, והרבי מביט בעיניו הק’ עומד ומברך... “בשנות שמיטה התעוררה בעיה להוציא אתרוגים מהארץ. ר’ אליהו ריבקין שאל על כך את הרבי, ונענה כי יש להתייעץ עם הרב. הרב פסק כי אין לשלוח אתרוג לחו”ל, ועל כן היתה מגיעה המשלחת ללא אתרוגים, אך הטכס התקיים כרגיל...” יחד עם הרב בקרמן היו נוסעים גם הרב שלמה מיידנצ’יק והרב פרמן, להם היו ‘חזקות’ בזה. המקור קטגוריה:קלבריה קטגוריה:אתרוג